camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Lisky
Victoria Lisky is alive and a demigod. She's a daughter of Zeus and currently living at the Zeus' Cabin at Camp. He has been at camp since February 2015 and is currently single. She's straight, and she is now 14. |header font size= 150% |personality= She has a sweet personality. She is beautiful, polite and graceful and loves romance. Although she's sometimes a little girly, she can be very brave and willing to protect her love ones. She's usually an upbeat, energetic and optimistic girl. She tends to tell the truth instead of lying. She is a potential leader who is bright and intelligent. She is caring, loyal and friendly. |history= Angelina Lisky was the daughter of Phillip and Catherine Lisky. Phillip was a well-known politician in Washington, and Catherine was the ambassador of Brazil in the US. Because of this, Angelina was taught and raised to be a politician just like her father, although she didn't have much interest in politics. A few months after her 21st birthday, she was ready to be a politician when she was invited to a White House conference with her parents. She got bored during the speech, so she went to the restroom, and on her way back to the conference, she met a gorgeous man. He has bright blue eyes and black hair, he was wearing suit and very tall. He introduced himself, he said his name was Zachary Skening and he was a politician. She was immediately attracted to him, and so was he. After that, he asked her out on a date and she agreed. They went out together for 2 weeks, and they fell in love deeper and deeper. Then he finally told her the truth, that he was a Greek god and the whole Greek myth was true. She asked him what was his true name, and he revealed to be Zeus, the king of the gods. Angelina was shocked. She couldn't believe she went out and fell in love with a Greek god, and not just any god, THE KING of the gods. However, she didn't care about this, as she had already fell deeply in love with him, so they continued to go out. They got closer and closer, and then, Victoria came along. After Victoria was born for 3 days, Zeus disappeared and left a note that said: "I have to go back to Olympus. Hope you'll understand. And one more thing, whenever you think it's time for our daughter to be trained like a demigod, drive her to Camp Half Blood, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954. Goodbye". As soon as Phillip knew about this, he was extremely furious and angry, and decided to disown her. However, since Catherine was a caring and kind woman, she still loved her daughter a lot even if she had a child before marriage. She secretly help Angelina to become a single mother. Angelina moved to Baltimore and got a job in a law firm, thanks to her college degree in law. Catherine helped her by secretly sending her money until she got back on her feet and got a job and a house, she often visited her to help her with raising Victoria. Unlike some demigods, Victoria's childhood was quite a normal and peaceful one. Victoria grew up to be a beautiful and graceful girl. She learned how to be polite and well-mannered from her mother, since Angelina was born in a wealthy family and was raised to be a courteous lady. Victoria went to school and had a normal life. She had friends, but not so much.She really enjoyed Greek mythology and Literature. She enjoyed playing outside and looking at the sky. She adored eagles and birds. As she started to go to school, she showed her demigod's signs like ADHD and dyslexia. She also showed signs of claustrophobia and talents in leadership, probably because she's a child of Zeus. She befriended with a young girl Wendy, who was actually a wind nymph. Wendy was commanded by Zeus to come and help Angelina and Victoria and take Victoria to camp. When she was 11, she had her first monster attack. She was sick, so she was allowed to go home early. She was on her way home from school. On her way home, she had to go through a dark forest. That day, she felt something strange in the forest. As she walked, she heard noises coming out of the trees. She walked quickly, and then in front of her was a group of monstrous pigeon-like birds. The birds kept chasing her, making Victoria ran and ran as fast as she could, but the birds got closer and closer. Suddenly, the clock of a nearby tower rang. It made a loud and horrible noise, which caused the birds to be distracted. Victoria immediately took a nearby sharp branch and hit the birds at their wings. They immediately fell down. This allowed Victoria to escape. She finally got home and told her mom about the terrifying experience. Her mom led her to bed and she was so tired that she quickly fell asleep. The morning she woke up, she asked her mom about the weird monster that she told her, but her mother said she didn't say anything, that she went home like normal days and then go to sleep. She convinced Victoria that what she saw in the forest was probably just a daydream since she was sick. She believed it, probably because early that day she took some pills that could cause hallucination. She continued to go to school and forgot about the monster, until her second monster attack. It was one year from the first attack. She was on a field trip to an old airport. At lunch break, she went to visit the roof terrace. She was looking and enjoying the beautiful sky when she saw a monster flying towards her. It looked like a winged woman with ugly face and the lower body of bird. She then stood right in front of her and attacked her. Victoria ran and ran but there was no way out. Sh was on the highest floor of a 12 ft tall building. She was cornered and about to fall when she saw 3 rocks. She immediately picked them up and threw at the monster. She aimed at her wings, because she thought it was her most vulnerable part of her body, and it was. Usually, Victoria is not an expert at throwing balls, but this time, the wind somehow helped the rocks to attack the monster right at the wings. The winged woman fell down, and lost her balance. Victoria took a chance and pushed her down to the ground. When the monster touched the ground, she transformed into dust and disappeared. She was so frightened, so as soon as she got home, she told her mother all about this. Knowing that she couldn't hide from Victoria any longer, Angelina told her about her demigod identification and her father. She warned her about the dangers and monsters that might attack her. She gave Victoria a dagger, just in case. Then the third monster attack was when she was 13. She was in her aunt's house in Minnesota along with her mom and Wendy. She was swimming and having fun in a beautiful lake when she saw a monster coming. It had face like dog, with black snouts, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Its body was sleek and black like seals. It had stubby legs that were half flippers and half foot, and human-like hands with sharp claws. It was seven feet tall. It was barking and growling, and it waddled instead of walking. Under the water, it swam really fast, fast enough to catch her in a few seconds. She swam out of the lake and quickly got back on the ground. The monster followed her, but it seemed like it got weaker when it was on the ground. In his hand was a long and sharp dagger. The monster attacked Victoria and Wendy furiously and quickly. Wendy suddenly created a gust of wind from her hand that took away the monster's weapon. The monster was disarmed, and pushed Wendy, made her fall down. As she laid on the ground and unable to stand, Wendy shouted loudly: "Victoria, it's coming at you. You can protect yourself. Just focus in your hand and think about powerful lightning!". Victoria did what Wendy said, and her hand released a bolt of lightning and stroke right at the monster. It immediately vaporized. Victoria took Wendy back to her aunt's house and told her mother everything. Then, Wendy revealed to be a wind nymph that was sent by Zeus to take Victoria to camp. She said Victoria had to go to camp now, because more monsters was coming at her. They quickly got on Angelina's car and drove to camp. She arrived at camp right on her 14th birthday, which made her 14 when she arrived at camp. Before she came through the gates, Angelina hugged Victoria and said goodbye to her, Wendy gave her a silver-colored bracelet that can transform into a long sword that had a lightning symbol on one side. Wendy said that it was a gift from her father. Victoria said goodbye to both Wendy and her mom, then she went to camp and started her journey as a demigod. |journal= WIP |name= Victoria Lisky |title= The Graceful Sky |location= Camp Half-Blood |affiliation= Camp Half-Blood and all good demigods |status= Alive |relationship= Single |born= Born on June 20th |age= 14 |species= Demigod |nationality= American |sexuality= Straight |accent= American |inspiration= Ideas from my own character. |interests= Single/None |active rp= None |created= February 14th, 2015 |updated= February 15th, 2014 |plans= Since she has just arrived at camp, currently there are no plans |month powers= Not yet |ooc plans= Victoria will meet and soon become the girlfriend of my char Justin Mirase |word bubble= |powers= |pet= None, but hoping for a small eagle |bedroom= WIP |weapon images= |quote2= " Two things awe me most, the starry sky above me and the moral law within me" - Immanuel Kant |file2= Maiara-Walsh-2.jpg |file size2= 173px |possessions= A silver-colored bracelet that can transform into a long sword that had a lightning symbol on one side |likes= Sky, clouds and Greek mythology |dislikes= Narrow spaces and being alone |colour= Yellow and blue |music= Pop |food= Everything |animal= Eagle and hummingbird |book= Greek mythology and classic books |quote3= "Life is a puzzle, and you are a piece of it. There's only one piece that matches you. So cherish them." |drink= Soda |song= A lot |movie= Mamma Mia! |sport= Lacrosse |other= WIP |skills= Sword and leadership |weapon= Powers, her bracelet/cb sword |strength= Offensive and Supplementary |weakness= Defensive |led= 0 |been= 0 |model= Maiara Walsh |gender= Female |eye= Electric Blue |hair= Curly and Light Brown |height= 5'8" |weight= 100lbs |ethnicity= Caucasian |hand= Right |shoe= Unknown |blood= Unknown |voice= Unknown |marks= A mark on her ankle |body= Fit and healthy |more images= |one= Graceful |best= Hair |worst= WIP |change= WIP |mental= Stable/Good |disorders= None |medical= None |mother= Angelina Lisky |father= Zeus |creator= None |half= Zeus' Cabin |full= None |other relatives= Phillip Lisky (Grandfather) Catherine Lisky (grandmother) |family album= |home= Washington D.C., USA |earliest= Staying at home and playing with mom and grandma |best= WIP |school= Nilan Academy |kiss= Justin Mirase |sex= Not yet |love= Justin Mirase |other firsts= WIP |nicknames= Tori |native= English and Greek and Portuguese (Brazil) |languages=English, Greek and Portuguese (Brazil) |flaw= A little girly and sometimes not so brave |fears= Claustrophobia |hobbies= Picnicking, Playing outside, Looking at the Sky |motto= WIP |won't= Smoke, drinking |admires= Presidents and Politicians |influenced= Her mother |compass= Good, most of the time |past person= Mother, Grandma and Wendy |current person= Mother, Father (Zeus)and Justin Mirase |crisis= Gracefully and calmly |problems= Handle it with help or by her own. |change= Normal |alignment= Good |dream= President/Politician/Ambassador |current= Student |quote4= “Girls are like weather. You don't know what does she think or do. So don't ever tease her." |file3= MaWalsh.jpg |file size3= 173px |vice= None |bad= Sometimes too girly |sleep= Normal |quirk= None |attitude= Optimistic |talents= Speaking languages fluently and expert in leadership |social= Outgoing and friendly |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Angelina Lisky Mother Loves her so much, and kinda miss her. Zeus Father Want to meet and talk to him, kinda like him. Wendy Friend Like her (as a friend) Phillip Lisky Maternal Grandfather Never met him, hate him for disown her mother just because she was pregnant. Catherine Lisky Maternal Grandmother Love her a lot. Justin Mirase Boyfriend Love him very much. |ease= Looking at the sky hanging out with her family and friends |priority= Her family, boyfriend and friends |past= WIP |accomplishment= Defeat a monster without any help |secret= None |known= No |tragedy= None |wish= Meeting her father and had a successful job |cheated= No |relates= Nice and normal |strangers= Friendly, graceful and kind |lover= Don't have lovers |friends= Lovely, smart, graceful and kind |familyp= Kind, graceful and pretty |first impression= Kind and graceful |like most= Kindness and gracefulness |like least= Girliness }} Category:Justin2111 Category:Semi-Active User Category:Children of Zeus Category:Victoria Category:Lisky Category:Demigods Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:American Category:Female Category:Maiara Walsh Category:Characters Category:Healthy Category:Single Category:Born in June Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:14 years old Category:Straight Category:Heterosexual Category:American Accent Category:5'8 Category:Caucasian Category:Right Handed Category:Unknown Blood Type Category:Healthy Build Category:Claustrophobia Category:Neutral Good Category:3 Month Power Category:English speaker